A device for coating substrates is disclosed in DE 195 22 574 A1, US 2010/0319766 A1, and US 2013/0084235 A1. The substrates in part lie on substrate carriers; however, the substrates in part are also suspended freely between two mutually opposite gas-inlet elements. US 2013/0089666 A1 describes a copper substrate that has two broadside faces.
The invention relates to a device for depositing nanotubes of carbon. To this end, gaseous primary materials are placed in a processing chamber. This is performed by means of a gas-inlet element. A substrate which is disposed on a substrate carrier is located within the processing chamber. A carbon-containing process gas, for example CH4, C2H4, C2H2, or C6H6 is introduced into the processing chamber. Devices for coating flexible substrates are described inter alia in GB 2 458 776 A, or JP 2005-133165 A.
US 2012/0000425 A1 describes a device for thermally treating substrates, in which device a plurality of substrate carriers are disposed so as to lie horizontally on top of one another in a processing chamber.
US 2008/0152803 A1 describes a device for thermally treating substrates, wherein the substrates are radially disposed in a processing chamber.